herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tōbē
Tōbē is a character from Ginga Densetsu Weed. He was one of the four platoon leaders of Hōgen and later an Ōu soldier. He was voiced by Dai Matsumoto. Ginga Densetsu Weed Tōbē was born to be a fighting dog in Shikoku island. Years ago, Tōbē fought against a famous veteran Musashi. Musashi refused to get up and lost willingly, wanting to give younger Tōbē his place as a fighting dog champion. After defeating Musashi, Tōbē was sure of his strength and saw himself as invincible. All he wanted was to have more and more stronger opponents. He wanted to be the strongest of all. Then, Tōbē remembered the stories about Musashi as an Ōu soldier. He realized that the commander Musashi served must have been even stronger than him. He didn't see why else a honorable fighting dog like Musashi would have served a mere bear hound. Tōbē believed that in order to become strongest he had to defeat Gin, so he left his owner. However, he had overestimated himself and didn't even know how to hunt. He eventually joined Hōgen's army in order to have food and possibly to meet Gin and some other Ōu soldiers. Tōbē was still very confident and was a participant in the contest to find good officers for Hōgen. He quickly gets a high status as he shows Hōgen what he is made of. Tōbē's companionship with Hōgen becomes brief because he fails to protect Hōgen’s brother Genba during a fight with Weed’s pack. Hōgen punishes Tōbē by ripping out his eye and wounding him badly. He throws Tōbē into a river and leaves him to die. However, Tōbē is rescued by Weed’s pack. After getting so easily defeated by Hōgen, he realizes how foolish he was believing he was the strongest. He wishes to go have revenge on Hōgen even if it kills him, but he meets Musashi again who stops him by telling that he is needed and he is strong in order to protect others. Tōbē eventually joins the Ōu army after feeling the warmth of friendship for the first time. Tōbē later goes to search for missing Kyōshirō and his minions. He finds the minions but jumps into the river in order to rescue the puppy Takeshi. Before they can turn back, they bump into Kamakiri. Tōbē pretends he's still loyal to Hōgen and that Takeshi is his prisoner. Kamakiri believes him and takes him back to the fortress. Here Hōgen gives him another chance, though he is a bit suspicious and wonders why Tōbē doesn't want revenge. Tōbē helps Takeshi to escape but gets discovered by Kamakiri and his soldiers, who follow him. Alone, Tōbē fights Kamakiri's army of 200 dogs in order to give Kyōshirō and Takeshi time to run. He fights completely calm despite the impossible mission. He doesn't give up even when losing both of his ears and tail. He kills a total of 26 soldiers on his own before he is stopped by Kamakiri who surprises him and wounds his skull. Tōbē falls on the ground and Kamakiri leaves with his soldiers, leaving him to die. Apparently, Tōbē gets up despite his wounds because his pride won't let him to die on the ground. Weed and others come and find him almost dead. They hear his last words and fulfill his last wish of dying standing. Weed and others support his body with their own. After a last howl, Tōbē quickly freezes to death and becomes similar to an ice statue. Tōbē was an Ōu soldier only for few days but he was very proud to be a one and die for his comrades. He is last time seen as a ghost during the fight of Weed and Hōgen. Gallery Snapshot20100919212613.jpg Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Protectors Category:Deceased Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Strong-Willed Category:Manga Heroes Category:Suicidal Category:Rescuers Category:Ginga Heroes